Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Because it is the power of friendship which can create miracles...{Abhijeet Ka Inteqaam based}...duo story as always...
1. Bekarar

An _almost deserted street..._

 _Pool of blood..._

 _A lying motionless figure..._

 _That helplessness..._

 _Those tears..._

 ** _Abhijeet...Abhijeet aankhe kholo..._**

 ** _Abhijeet kuch bolo...please..._**

 ** _Tum hume aise chodke nahin ja sakte...Abhijeet nahin..._**

ABHIJEEEETTTT!...

He sat up on the bed with a great jerk...and looked around himself...his body was totally wet due to sweat...inspite of being in an AC room...

He was scared...yes he was...the brave cop...senior inspector Daya was scared right now...but not for only now...but since almost a month...since the day from when his buddy was not with him...

He lit the bedside lamp and got down from bed...between this he felt a little dizzy but managed it...he wore his slippers and went to the dining hall...he poured a glass of water and drank it in one go...

He returned to the bed with an album in hand...he knew sleep was miles away from him for tonight...so he did not even try to do so...he kissed the album once and then opened it...

Abhijeet and he...a little bit injured...was standing in a hospital corridor...

Abhijeet and he...with ACP sir in middle...was smiling...in a street of Paris...

Abhijeet and he...with shoulder holster...was standing in a shooting range...

Abhijeet and he...both clad in tracksuit...was standing before a sports complex...with badminton rackets in hands...

Abhijeet and he...both clad in heavy woollen clothes...was smiling in a snow covered sketting ground in Manali...

Daya bent over the photograph and kissed over Abhijeet's face in the photograph...his brother...his friend...his buddy...he was missing him so much...he whispered...

Daya: aajao na boss...ab aur kitna sataoge?...ek mahina hone ko hain ab...itna gehri neend kis baat ki?...aur kitna sona hain tumhe?...uth jao na...ek mahina...pata hain tumhe ek mahina hone wala hain...is ek mahine mein...pata hain tumhe main kitna tadpa hain?...kitna takleef saha hain?...ab to aao na Abhi...aur nahin hota mujhse bardaash...har subah is ummeed se hota hain ki aaj shayad tum uth jaoge par tum har din mujhe dhokha de dete ho...har raat...har raat mujhe yahin dissapointment ke sath sona padta hain ki nahin...aaj bhi tum nahin uthe...yeh kis galti ki saza de rahe ho tum mujhe?...ab bohot ho gaya hain...aajao na...

At that moment his mobile,which was beside his pillow,rang loudly...Daya wiped away his tears...looked at the mobile screen and stopped...a new ray of hope and an old scare both filled his heart at the same time...he accepted the call...hope and scare both reflected in his voice at the same time when he said...

Daya: hello doctor...Abhijeet kaisa hain?...

Doctor(in panic): hello mr. Daya...aap jitna jaldi ho sake hospital aa jaiye...

Daya's heart rate increased within a second...he stood up from bed in a jerk...he almost screamed...

Daya: kyun kya hua doctor?...Abhijeet...Abhijeet theek to haina?...

Doctor: hum phone pe kuch nahin keh sakte...bas aap jaldi se yahan aaiye...as fast you can...

Daya did not bother to change his night suit too...he just wanted to rush to the hospital...but remembering the responsibility to inform his senior he stopped...the wallpaper of his mobile contained happy smiling faces of him and Abhijeet...he wiped away his tears...and made a call to his senior...and informed him about the phone call he received...and rushed outside...

He got into the quallis...ignited it and took a glance of his passenger seat with a whisper as...

Daya: main aa raha hu Abhi...please mere aane tak ladte rehna...

He started the car and rushed towards the City Hospital through the lonely streets of night Mumbai...

* * *

Daya ran entered the hospital...ACP sir also ran entered there at almost same time...both ran entered the doctor's cabin...Doctor said...

Doctor: aa gaye aaplog?...aaplogo ko abhi ke abhi ek bond sign karna padega...

Daya: kyun doctor sahab kya hua?...(in panic)...Abhijeet theek to haina?...use kuch hua to nahin na?...

Doctor: dekhiye Abhijeetji ke condition achanak bigad gaya hain...unhe saans lene mein problem ho raha hain...jo goli unke seene mein lagi thi woh unke lungs ko thoda damage kar diya tha...isi wajah se hi unhe yeh problem ho raha hain...aaglog bond sign kar dijiye...hum unhe operation theatre mein shift karenge...please hurry...

After signature of the bond...Abhijeet was brought out to be taken to the operation theatre...Daya and ACP looked at him while the wardboys took his strecher towards the operation theatre...he was struggling for a drop of oxygen...Daya led his hand on the hairy scalp of Abhijeet...to relax him...in response he began to sink... Doctor shouted...

Doctor: nurse jaldi karo...patient is sinking...

But they did not need so...in front of their eyes...Abhijeet's body became bluish and finally he became motionless...doctor once checked his pulse and announced...

Doctor: I am sorry...he is no more...

Daya(shouted): NAHINNNN!...

* * *

His own shout compelled Daya to woke up from the slumber...he,at first,did not understand where he was...he was just panting...and very much scared...

He at once lit up the bedside lamp...and sat up on the bed...he was very much confused...what could be the meaning of this...horrible...no terrible...dream...no nightmare...was it going to become true?...

His own thought made him shivered...he at once took his mobile and dialled the number of the doctor attending Abhijeet...when the call got accepted he began to blabber...

Daya: doctor...Abhijeet...Abhijeet theek to haina?...use kuch hua to nahin na?...use saans to aa raha haina?...uski saanse chal to raha haina?...woh theek to haina?...please bataiye na...doctor please chup mat rahiye...boliye na use saans to aa raha haina?...

Doctor(smiled): relax mr. Daya...mr. Abhijeet bilkul theek haina...aur haan unhe saanse bhi barabar aa rahe hain...par lagta hain ki aapki saanse bandh ho raha haina...achanak aapko kya ho gaya?...

Daya(embarrassed): no doctor...actually...aise hi...

Doctor: theek hain...par kal aapko hospital aana hoga...

Daya(panicked): kyun kya hua doctor?...mere bhai theek to haina?...

Doctor: arey Dayaji itna dariye mat...subah hi to maine kaha tha aapse ki kal humne famous neurologist dr. Sharma ko Abhijeetji treatment ke liye bulaya hain...isliye hi...

Daya: oh ok...thank you doctor...

Doctor: no need sir...Abhijeetji ek brave cop hain...humare desh ki shaan...we will be glad to save his life...

Daya: thanks doctor...and sorry to disturb you in such an odd hour...

* * *

 **one week later**

Daya was sitting in his desk,absent mindedly,looking out of the window...ACP Pradyuman entered the bureau with slow steps and stopped seeing him...he went to him and said softly...

Pradyuman: Daya ab to thoda khush ho jao...Dr. Sharma ne kaha haina ki Abhijeet ki halat mein kaafi sudhar aaya hain...woh kaafi better hain pehle se...humari baatein sun sakta hain...samajh sakta hain...

Daya(silently): par bol to nahin sakta na...ek mahina...ek mahina ho gaya hain use theek thak dekhe huye...usse baat karte huye...(began to weep)...sir kya use mere yaad nahin aata?...parwa nahin hota mera?...agar hota hain to wapas kyun nahin aata?...maza aa raha haina use?...

Pradyuman: nahin Daya...tumhe dard mein dekhke use maza thodi na aata hain?...woh bhi bohot dard mein hoga beta...isliye hi woh koshish kar raha hain tumhare pass wapas aane ka...aur aa bhi to raha haina dheere dheere...to ab to tumhe umeed rakhna chahiye na...par tum to yahan umeed chod rahe ho...aisa kaise chalega beta?...ab to tumhe strong rehna hi padega na?...Abhijeet ko ab tumhari hausla aur himmat ki zaroorat hoga na...wahin uska will power ko badhayega...ab uski will power hi use wapas layenge...

Daya: mujhe ab bhi yakeen nahin hota sir ki Abhijeet ab mere pass nahin hain...bohot yaad aata hain uska aaj kal...par usdin uska maut ka woh bura sapna...mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain sir...kehte haina bujhne se pehle diya ek baar tez roshni deta hain...kahin...kahin Abhijeet ke saath bhi aisa na ho jaye?...

Pradyuman(shocked): Daya!...

Daya: sorry sir...

Pradyuman: beta tumhare deemag mein yeh sab baatein aayi kahan se?...kisine kuch kaha hain kya?...

Daya: nahin...

Pradyuman: beta kal Aakash ki gawahi hain court mein...par woh aur uski patni to manne ke liye taiyar hi nahin hain...woh kal gawahi nahin denewale...aur iska result jante ho na tum?...

Daya(in silent tone): main kal chutti lu sir?...please?...bohot dino se nahin liya hain...

Pradyuman only nodded...he knew why Daya wanted the leave?...he knew Aakash's problem...but still was not ready to accept that truth that those brutes who wanted to kill his brother would not get punished...he knew that he might expell out all of his anger on Aakash...so he thought it better to keep himself away from the whole procedure...he thought it better to cry out his heart before Abhijeet instead of shouting on Aakash...Pradyuman felt proud for him...

* * *

 **next day**

 **at 10am**

Daya rushed towards Abhijeet's bed...and covering his face with his palms began to weep bitterly...he wept for a long time and finally whispered to his buddy...

Daya: main haar gaya boss...tumhare Daya aaj haar gaya Abhi...haar gaya...nahin dila paya main tumhare gunehgaro ko saza...Aakash aaj court mein mujrim ko pehchanne se inkaar karne wala hain...main,ACP sir...hum mein se koi use persuade nahin kar paye...woh...use apni beti ki jaan bohot pyari haina?...kisiko bhi mere bhai ki qurbaani ka fikar nahin hain...aaj woh chut jayega Abhi...Babul chut jayega Abhi...main saza nahin dilwa paunga use yaar...aaj bohot yaad aa raha hain tumhara...tum hote to sab kuch achche se manage kar lete na...

At that moment the mobile set in his jeans pocket began to vibrate...Daya wiped away his tears...and accepted the call after seeing the caller...and said...

Daya: hello sir good morning...gawahi ho gayi Aakash ka?...

Pradyuman(with extreme happiness): Daya...Daya...beta Aakash ne court mein...usne sach kaha hain beta...Babul ko saza ho gayi hain beta...tum sun rahe ho na?...humne humari Abhijeet ko insaaf dilwa diya hain Daya...

Daya(wiped the tears of happiness): sir...main yeh khush khabri boss ko sunayu?...use bhi is khushi ka hissa banne du?...react to karega nahin...kam se kam sun hi le...khushi to milega...doctor ne to kaha haina ki woh sun sakta hain...haina?...feel bhi kar sakta hain...

Pradyuman(wiped away his tears): suna do Daya...suna do...(in painful tone)...kya pata ki hum use wapas pane ki taraf ek aur kadam badh sake...suna do...

He cut the call and supressed his tears by biting his lips tightly...

Daya wiped away his tears and turned his attention towards his lying brother who was in deep slumber since a month...he grabbed his free hand and then said in happy tone...

Daya: pata hain boss kya pata chala hain?...Babul ko saza ho gaya hain...sach boss...yakeen nahin aaya haina?...sachchi boss...tumhari kasam...aaj itna khushi ke din hain...aur tum so rahe ho Abhi?...aaj...aaj phir se kanoon aur insaaf ka jeet hua hain aur CID ke senior inspector Abhijeet Srivastav so raha hain?...aisa to pehle kabhi nahin hua hain boss...to aaj kyun?...uth jaona boss...please...Abhi dekho agar tum sun rahe ho to kuch bhi signal do na...

Abhijeet felt an extreme urge to speak out hearing this...but he could not...he badly desired to pull his younger brother in a warm hug...to rub his fingers in his hairs...but he did not have the power to move his fingers too...he felt terribly angry on himself for his failure...but he continued to try...try...try his best...

Daya was starring at his brother's body with extreme hope to sense some response in him...but nowadays his brother did not respond him...he just loved to enjoy the deep sleep...sleep since a month...sleep...long sleep...Daya sighed...

He stood up and went to the window of the cabin...one month...long one month had passed since his buddy was with him...what would have happened if instead of Abhijeet...he had gone to bring Siya...what would have happened if they had reached to Abhijeet at proper time?...what would have happened if...

Daya felt terribly guilty for his failure to save his buddy...guilt...anger...hatred...all occupied his mind at a time...no it was his mistake...not mistake but fault...not only fault but fatal fault...it could have taken Abhijeet's life...it could kill his brother...no he must not come here anymore...how could he expect that Abhijeet would forgive him inspite of the great mistake he had done...he would hate him...not would but it was certain that he already had started to hate him...

Daya began to feel suffocating in the hospital room...he felt that he would not be able to meet his gaze with Abhijeet's gaze...so he rushed out covering his face in his palms without having a glance of lying Abhijeet who had started to move his fingers...

End of the chapter...

* * *

So this is a pure duo two shots...tell me wheather to continue or not?...

Next chapter will be updated after at least 20 reviews...

My reviewers...I have updated the 13th chapter of rishton ki ajab kahani...many regular reviewers have not checked it out...please check it out...

Please R and R...


	2. Nazuk hote hain chahat ke dhaage

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and next moment closed his eyes again with a sharp and painful...

Abhijeet: aaahh!...

Next moment he felt a soothing touch on his head...the hand was rubbing his head softly...that touch was so loving that it was soothing his pain...a sweet smile appeared on his lips...he opened his eyes after hearing a loving and sweet...

Voice: beta...

Abhijeet opened his eyes...but his gaze was blurry...and his head was spinning a bit...he jerked his head a bit...and felt a sharp pain in his head...but he recognized the person near his bed...he uttered a soft whisper...

Abhijeet: sir...

Slowly his vision was getting clear...he once closed his eyes and then opened it get...this time his vision was much clear...he smiled at his father figure...he forwarded his hand towards him which Acp grabbed softly and asked in pure love...

Acp: kaisa hain mera beta?...

Abhijeet(with pure smile): theek hu sir...bilkul theek hu...aap kaise hain sir?...

Acp(with teary smile): ab tum theek ho to mujhe bhi theek rehna hi hoga na...

He saw that Abhijeet was trying to sit up...so he supported him...Abhijeet hugged him tightly...Acp hugged him back and began to ruffle into his hairs...both were silently enjoying the sooth and warmness of the selfless and loving relation they shared with each other...all of a sudden they separated hearing...

Voice: aarey Abhijeet...kaise ho bhai?...

Abhijeet looked at the visitor and a happy smile lit up in his face...he said in cheerful tone...

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahab!...aaiye aaiye...

Dr. Salunkhe came near his bed and fondled his head in pure love...Abhijeet said in cheerful tone...

Abhijeet: aahha!...lagta hain kisine mujhe bohot miss kiya...

Dr. Salunkhe(with anger): tum mujhe samajhte kya ho zara batao...thoda gussa dikhata hu par kya tumse pyar nahin karta main...

Abhijeet: arrey arrey doctor sahab gussa kyun ho rahe hain aap?...main to bas mazak kiya tha thoda...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan haan kyun nahin?...tumhe to humesha mazak sujhta na?...ek mahina...ek mahina se tum yahan laite huye the aaram se...ek baar bhi hum mein se kisika bhi yaad nahin aaya tumhe?...mera...yeh kharoos Acp ka...(Abhijeet smiled and Acp gave an angry glance)...Daya ka...aur tumhare Tarikaji ka...(Abhijeet blushed)...kisika bhi fikar nahin hua?...

In response Abhijeet just hugged him tightly hiding his face in Salunkhe's chest...today he experienced a realisation that though they shared a sweet salty relation...but this father figure loved him seriously...pure love...that love which should exist between a father and his son...he adjusted himself more cozily...Salunkhe tried to push him and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: chodo...mujhe nahin chahiye tumhara hug...nahin karna hug mujhe tumhe...itne din door rehke ab hug de rahe hain...jao...

Abhijeet(with sweet smile): nahin doctor sahab...pata hain mujhe aap itne dino tak iske liye hi to taras rahe the aap...haina?...

Dr. Salunkhe hugged him back while wiping his tears...Acp too wiped away his tears with a sweet teary smile over his lips...

Abhijeet and dr. Salunkhe separated after a while...Abhijeet now looked around and said...

Abhijeet: sir!...

Acp: haan Abhijeet...bolo na kya bolna hain...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): sir...woh Daya...woh dikh nahin raha hain...woh kahan hain?...nahin aaya?...

Acp(with hesitation): beta woh...

Abhijeet(in tension): kya hua sir?...Daya theek to haina?...aaj hi to...

Acp: beta ab se hi tension mat lo...beta actually pata nahin woh kahan hain?...uska phone ring ho raha hain par woh utha nahin raha hain...

Abhijeet: to uski phone ki location trace kijiye na...

Acp(with praise): wah!...sharpshine!...wahin karne ko kaha hain...

Meanwhile dr. Salunkhe who had moved aside...while trying Daya in phone now suceeded to get connected...but even before he could greet him...Daya said in tired tone...

Daya: doctor sahab please...baarbaar phone mat kijiye...mujhe kuch der ke liye akela chod dijiye please...

Dr. Salunkhe: Daya mere baat to suno...Daya...Daya...woh Abhijeet...

Daya(in extreme tension so almost shouted): Abhijeet...kya hua use?...woh theek to haina?...use kuch hua to nahin na?...kahin kahin...(in fear)...use saans to aa raha haina?...

Dr. Salunkhe(unable to speak due to pleasure): Daya...use...

Daya(shouted in fear): USE KYA?...KYA USE?...HAAN BOLIYE...

Dr. Salunkhe: Daya use hosh aa gaya hain...

Daya(unable to speak properly due to shock): k...kya?...us...use...ho...hosh aa gaya?...yeh...aap kya keh...r...rahe...hain?...k...kya yeh...sach...hain?...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan beta...woh bilkul theek hain...tum aajao jaldi please...woh tumse milna chahta hain...

Daya(smiling and dropping tears simultaneously): haan doctor sahab main aa raha hu...aap nahin jante ki aap ne mujhe kitni badi khush khabri sunaya hain...thank you so much sir...thanks a lot...main abhi aa raha hu...

He cut the call and stood up from the rock of the sea beach on which he was sitting...he wiped away his tears and smiled a fresh and happy smile...and turned to leave...but stopped hearing a call...

Voice: ruk jao Daya...kahan ja rahe ho?...

Daya turned towards the source of the voice and almost got the shock of his life to see another Daya sitting on the rock...starring at him with tease...Daya said in shock...

Daya: kaun ho tum?...tum to bilkul mere tarah dikhte ho...who are you?...

Daya 2: kamal karte ho tum...tumhara parchai hu to tumhare tarah hi dikhunga na...tum kahan ja rahe ho Daya?...

Daya(in extreme happiness): pata nahin hain tumhe?...Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hain...mere bhai jag gaya hain...ek mahine baad...ek mahine baad woh utha hain...main usi se milne ja raha hu...kitne dino baad woh mujhe wapas mila hain...ek mahine baad main use milunga...baat karunga...aaj main bohot khush hu...bohot...(wiped the tears of happiness)...

Daya 2(sighed): samjha...par tum mujhe ek batao...tum use kis haq se milne ja rahe ho?...

Daya: kya matlab?...bhai hain woh mera...dost hu main uska...

Daya 2: bhai?...tum bhai hone ka kaunsa farz nibhaya Daya?...bacha paye the tum use?...woh beech raste mein akele jujh raha tha...goliya kha raha tha...dard se tadap raha tha...tumhe bula raha tha...yaad kar raha tha...ja paye tum uske paye?...tumhare is nakaamiyabi ke wajah se woh maut ke munh mein chala gaya...iske baad bhi us se milne jaoge tum?...

Daya: woh mera intezaar kar raha hain...milna chahta hain mujhse...itne dino baad yeh mauka mila hain mujhe...itni asaani se gawa dunga?...nahin main aisa nahin kar sakta...mujhe jana hi hoga...uske pass...bhai hain woh mera...

Daya 2(in firm tone): kis munh se jaoge tum Daya?...kis haq se nazar milaoge...use bachana tumhara farz tha...kya tumne woh farz thikse nibhaya?...nahin...kya?...kiya kya hain tumne uske liye?...aaj tak...kuch bhi to nahin...zaroorat aane pe saath dene ke jagah ulta aur ilzaam lagaya...Purbi yaad haina tumhe...is baar uski jung mein uske saath nahin de paya...akele chod diya maut ke munh mein...itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi usse milna chahte ho tum?...chee!...shame on you Daya...shame on you...agar thodi si bhi sharam bacha hain tumhare maan mein to mat jao usse milne...chale jao uske zindagi se dur...jao...

The second Daya vanished in air...leaving Daya in state of unending confusion and question in mind...yes...was not he guilty for that condition of Abhijeet?...if he had reached him at proper time perhaps he could have saved him...perhaps his Abhi would not have to see death so closely...perhaps he would not have to face such pain...perhaps...

No...he would not deserve it...he would not deserve to meet his buddy anymore...and it would be the right punishment he deserved...terrible anger...hatred for himself...guilt for his unability to save his buddy came to his mind all at a time...aaah!...

Daya stood up with a jerk...he took out his mobile and kept starring at the wallpaper...

* * *

Abhijeet was lying on bed with his eyes closed...though doctors had requested him to take sedatives along with medicines...he had denied...he did not want to sleep before meeting Daya...his buddy...whom he had heard but could not answer...but today he would speak to him...would tease him...and would hug him too...

He smiled...he knew or more accurately...could understand the pain which his buddy had gone through this period...now he wanted to comfort him...to give sooth to him...now they would be together...

At that moment someone entered the I.C.U pulling the door...Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at the visitor...

End of the chapter...

* * *

 **kaun hain woh jo Abhijeet se milne aaya?...Daya kya karega aage?...duo mil payenge ya hojayenge juda?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

I am extremely sorry guys that I could not end it here...next chapter will be the last...long and entirely DUO based...hope that it will not be irritating...is not it?...

Thanks to all reviews...thank you so much...I am in seventh sky to see so much reviews...agar aisa hi itne zyada reviews mile to main parso hi update dungi...

triple thanks to Kirti...thank you...thank you and thank you...

missing Abhiii...

Priya tum rkak mein ab tak review nahin kiye...

Please read and review...


	3. Jane Nahin Denge Tujhe

Abhijeet looked at the visitor and smiled to say...

Abhijeet: arey sir aap...aaiye na...(looked around)...

Acp: kise dhund rahe ho beta?...Daya ko?...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): haan...woh nahin aaya?...(with grief)...shayad use ab mera koi parwa nahin hain...haina?...

Acp(with anger): ABHIJEET!...pagal ho gaye ho tum?...kya anab shanab bak rahe ho tum?...pata bhi hain kya kya bol rahe ho...Daya ko tumhara parwa nahin hain?...Daya ko?...jo tumhare liye yeh ek mahine mein din raat tarasta raha?...jo tumhare liye har din har pal rota raha?...jo tumhare jane ke baad har din har raat tumhare photos dekhte raha?...tum Daya ko is tarah galat samajh rahe ho Abhijeet?...tum?...

Abhijeet was smiling in his mind during this scolding session...he said in mind...

Abhijeet: ab aaya utt pahar ke niche...ab puchta hu inse ki mere bhai hain kahan?...(loudly)...to woh mujhse milne kyun nahin aaya?...

Acp: lapata hain Daya!...kahin mil nahin raha hain woh...mobile bhi bandh karke rakha hain...pata nahin kahan chala gaya!...

Abhijeet sat up with a jerk with a loud...

Abhijeet(in tension): KYAA!...

He felt a sharp pain in his head and felt a little dizzy but managed it well...now Acp understood about his elder son's plan and also the blunder he had done...now he tried to manage...

Acp: tum abhi se tension mat lo...hum pata lagane ki koshish kar rahe hain...tumhare ke liye stress jaan lewa ho sakta hain...relax...

Abhijeet(in anger): kya relax?...yahan mera bhai lapata hain...aur aap mujhe relax karne ko liye keh rahe hain?...mujhe abhi ke abhi uske pass jana hain...I should find him out...

Acp: beta tum pareshan mat ho...Daya mil jayega beta...

Abhijeet: aap mere ek help kar dijiye...jake karwa dijiye mera discharge abhi ke abhi...to hi bohot hoga...

Acp(in anger): bilkul nahin...ab tumhe sedatives milega na hi discharge...got it?...

Abhijeet: nahin hargiz nahin...mujhe ab Daya ko dhundne jana hain...mujhe nahin sona...I will have to go...my brother is missing,...and I will never sleep now...

Acp said nothing but left the I.C.U. cabin with anger...Abhijeet remained sitting there...puzzled...but with the hope that perhaps his father had gone to permit his discharge papers...he sighed

But all of his hopes shattered when he noticed a nurse entering the cabin...she had a syringe in her hand...he asked in shocked tone...

Abhijeet: yeh kya hain sister?...yeh injection...kya hain yeh?...

Nurse: jee sir...ab hume aapko sedatives dena hain...already late ho chuka hain...ab you will have to take sedatives...you need rest sir...

Abhijeet: mujhe sedatives nahin lena...mujhe nahin sona...I will have to go to find my brother...

At that moment a doctor entered the cabin and ordered in strict tone...

Doctor: you will have to sleep now...it is an order of me and your Acp sir...

After ten minutes...Acp sir peeped into the cabin and sighed out relaxly seeing his elder son sleeping...he entered there and fondled his head for sometimes...then he left the hospital to search for his younger son...

* * *

Daya was standing in front of Abhijeet's mother's photograph hanging in Abhijeet's mother's room's wall...in her old house...he was crying silently...he whispered...

Daya: main aaj haar gaya maaji!...haar gaya main...aaj main aapke bete ke zindagi se humesha ke liye dur ja raha hu...haan maaji...humesha ke liye...kis haq se uske zindagi mein rahunga main?...dost ya bhai hone ka haq se?...par woh bhi kaise?...ek dost...ek bhai...to humesha apni saathi ke har musibat mein saath dete haina?...par main woh nahin kar paya...woh mujhpe kitna vishwas karta hain...aur main...main uska vishwas ka maan nahin rakh paya...woh mere naakamiyabi ke wajah se hi maut se akele jujhne pe majboor ho gaya tha...main kabhi apne aapko maaf nahin kar paunga maaji...

He hid his face in his palms...and bursted into tears...he was sobbing madly...and whispered painfully...

Daya: main chala jaunga maaji...Abhijeet se dur...uske life se boqot dur...takleef hoga bohot...par mujhe jana hi padega...

At that moment...someone put his hand on his shoulder and said in soft and loving tone...

Voice: to jaa kyun rahe ho?...

End of the chapter

* * *

 **kaun milne aaya hain Daya se?...kya hoga aage?...duo mil payenge ya juda ho jayenge?...  
Janne ke liye please review in large number...  
**

* * *

 _doston maine promise ki thi aaj update ki is liye de rahi hu...main mentally bohot disturbed hu isliye last duo large chapter bana nahin payi...actually meri badi nani jo hospital mein thi unka achanak se maut ho gaya hain...I was too close to her...mujhe ab bhi yakeen nahin ho raha hain ki mujhe ab koi Twisty nahin kahega...main bilkul likhne ki state mein nahin hu isliye jitna likha hua tha post kar diya...forgive me...  
_

 _Thanks to all reviews_

 _Please r and r_


	4. Yaara Teri Yaari Ko Maine To Khuda Maana

Daya recognised the voice,turned and exclaimed...

Daya(with shock): Abhi!...tum yahan!...itna jaldi hospital se discharge kaise mil gaya tumhe?...abhi to tum puri tarah se thik bhi nahin huye ho...

Abhijeet(sighed): aana pada mujhe Daya...par main yeh kya sun raha hu?...tum...mujhe chodke jaa rahe ho?...

Daya lowered his head and dropped a few drops of tears...then he looked up and said in firm tone...

Daya: haan...ja raha hu tumhe chodke main...sirf tumhe nahin...apni team ko...is shahar ko...sab ko chodke jaa raha hu main...

Abhijeet(in straight tone): kya main jan sakta hu kyun?...

Daya(in rude tone): nahin...main apna har baat tumhe batana zaroori nahin samajhta...main ek independent insaan hu...kabhi bhi kahin bhi ja sakta hu apne marzi se...samjhe tum?...

Abhijeet felt hurt hearing those rude words...he could not answer instantly at the very next moment...he remained silent...seeing his silence,Daya understood tha he had been hurt...so he said in comparatively low tone...

Daya: ummmm tum yahan kaise aaye?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): cab se...hospital se direct yahan aaya hu...

Daya: nahin mera matlab tumhe kaise pata chala ki main yahan hu?...kisiko bhi to nahin pata tha...tumhe...kaise pata chala?...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): mujhe aaj ek mahine baad hosh aaya hain...lamba ek mahina...maine intezaar kiya tha...jab se aankh khula hain tabhi se hi...apne bhai ka intezaar...par woh nahin aaya mujhse milne...to mujhe hi aana pada usse milne...aur uske pata dhundhna koi badi baat nahin hain mere liye...main janta hu ki mere bhai kab kahan ho sakta hain?...

Daya: Abhijeet please...tum yahan se jao...tumhe ab hospital mein hi rehna chahiye...

He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the main door...Abhijeet applied his full power to stop and said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: nahin jaunga main aaj yahan se...aaj chala gaya to mere zindagi mujhse dur chala jayega aur main kuch kar bhi nahin paunga...aur rahi baat hospital ki...Daya aaj agar tum chale gaye na to duniya ke best hospitals ke best doctors bhi mujhe thik nahin kar payega...mar jaunga main...

Daya slapped him hardly and shouted in immense pain and hurt...

Daya: shut up Abhijeet!...ek aur shabd nahin...(after a bit silence)...kyun mar jaoge tum mere bina?...hu kaun main tumhara?...kuch bhi to nahin...

Abhijeet(angry): matlab kya hain tumhara?...main tumhara aur tum mera kuch nahin lagte?...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin lagta main tumhara kuch bhi...samjhe tum?...aur tum bhi mera kuch nahin lagte...ab tumhe hospital jana hain to jao warna yahan baithe baithe shog manao...mujhe kuch fark nahin padega...main ja raha hu...tumhe jo karna hain karo...

He went towards the door but stopped hearing his buddy's voice from behind...Abhijeet was saying in teary heavy tone...

Abhijeet: to itne dino se kyun besabri se is din ka intezaar karte rahe tum Daya?...kyun itne din mere liye tadapte rahe?...mere yaadon mein doobe rahe hain?...kyun mere cheezo mein,mere tasveero mein mujhe dhundhne ke koshish karte rahe tum?...humara to koi rishta nahin hain...haina?...pure din kaam karne ke baad thake huye hone ke bawajood bhi kyun der raat tak mere pass baithke mujhse baat karte rehte the?...mujhe jagane ki koshish karte the...yeh jante huye bhi ki main jawab dene ki halat mein nahin hu...kyun mujhe bulate the barbar?...pagal to ho nahin...to kyun karte the yeh pagalo wali harkat?...kya milta tha tumhe iske badle?...kyun barbaad karte the apna waqt ek bejaan laash ke piche?

Daya's anger was rising slowly...but he could not control over his right hand anymore hearing that 'ek bejaan laash' term...he slapped his buddy again but this time with more pain...he shouted...

Daya: how dare you!...himmat kaise hua tumhara khudko ek bejaan laash kehne ki?...laash haan?...laash?...tum soch bhi kaise kar sakte ho ki mere bhai ek bejaan laash tha?...woh zinda tha...jaise bhi tha...mere pass hi tha...mere saath tha...mana ki mujhe jawab nahin de sakta tha...par mere baat sun sakta tha...samajh sakta tha...woh dur hoke bhi mere saath hi tha...

Abhijeet: to aaj jab woh jawab de sakta hain...tumhare itna kareeb hain...tum use chodke ja rahe ho yaar...kyun?...kya galti hain mera?...isse to mera coma mein rehna hi achcha tha...kam se kam tum mere pass to the...saath to the...aur aaj jab main bilkul theek hu tab tum mujhe chodke ja rahe ho?...

He bent over Daya's bag and after searching for sometime took out Daya's spare gun from it...he went to Daya and gave it in his hand forcefully...he said in heavy teary tone...

Abhijeet: lo yeh lo gun!...chalao goli aur pahucha do mujhe phirse coma mein...(again took the gun away from his hand)...ya tum kaho to main chalau?...kitni goliya lagi thi mujhe...teen...haina?...ek kaam karta hu pura chhe (6) ke chhe utar deta hu...

Daya jumped to him and tried to snatch the gun from his friend's hand...both began to struggle until Daya became successful to snatch the gun from him...he threw away the gun and shouted...

Daya: pagal ho gaye ho kya tum?...abhi goli nikal jata to?...tum pagal to nahin ho gaye achanak?...

Abhijeet: mujhe woh gun do Daya...gun do main keh raha hu...GUN DO...

Daya now felt helpless and now due to helplessness and to bring his friend to right way he again slapped him and shouted...

Daya: dimag kharab ho gaye kya tumhara?...kyun kar rahe ho yeh sab haan?...

Abhijeet: kyun mere marne ke baat se tumhe dukh ya takleef ho raha hain?...

Daya: haan ho raha hain...bhai ho tum mera...ek mahina...ek mahine tumse door raha hu main...pata hain tumhe mujhe yeh ek mahine mein kitna dard sehna pada?...andaaza bhi hain tumhe kuch?...nahin...agar hota to kabhi aisa nahin karte mere saath tum...har din har paal tumhare saath beetaye huye sare paal tadpata tha...raat ko so bhi nahin pata tha theekse...aankh bandh karte hi tumhara woh khoon se bhara hua,dard mein tadapta hua chehra aankho ke samne aa jata tha...pata bhi hain tumhe tab kitna takleef hota tha?...har din ghar se jab bureau ke liye nikalta tha...tab galti se tumhe pick karne ke qualis ko tumhare ghar ki taraf le leta tha...aur jab present realise hota tha tab...

Daya broke down into tears...Abhijeet was looking at him with sharp gaze...now he said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: achcha?...itna hi pyar hain mujhse?...to chodke kyun ja rahe ho mujhe akele?...mujhe dard nahin hoga?...jante ho Daya...jab mujhe us din sadak pe ek ke baad ek goliya lag raha tha na...tab main tumhe yaad kar raha tha...aur kisiko nahin...sirf tumhe...tumhara fikar ho raha tha mujhe khud ki nahin...mujhe yahin dar lag raha tha ki kahin mere jaane ke baad tum phirse akela na pad jao...phirse tanhai tumhe jakar na le...isi liye main ladta raha Daya...unlogo se...aur...(whispered)...kahin na kahin maut se...

Daya shivered remembering that black day again...he silently gripped Abhijeet's hand...Abhijeet did not look at him but continue to say absent mindedly...

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhe batati thi ki jab insaan coma mein rehta hain tab woh gehri neend mein hota hain...par uske baad ek aisa phase aata hain jahan woh sab kuch sun sakta hain...sab samajh sakta hain...feel kar sakta hain...par kisiko koi response nahin de sakta hain...is ek mahine mein mujhe pata chala hain ki woh sach kehti thi...

Daya: mere bhabhi jhooth thodi na bolti hain...

Abhijeet threw an angry glance on him which made Daya to shut his mouth in a jiffy...Abhijeet went to the open window and stood in front of it...keeping his gaze fixed outside...he said...

Abhijeet: Daya yeh mat samajhna ki tumpar beete huye takleefo ke bare mein mujhe kuch andaaza nahin hain...main janta hu Daya...main samajh sakta hu...tumne hi to mujhe bataya...maine apne kaano se sab kuch suna hain yaar...tumhare har ek dard ki kahani jo tum mere saath share karte the...mujhe pata hain...par main sirf sun sakta tha...kitna koshish karta tha jagne ka...aankhe kholne ka...par main nahin kar sakta tha...tumhare aansoo poonch nahin sakta tha...kitna dil karta tha tumhe gale lagane ka...par main woh nahin kar saka yaar...par yaar is mein mera kya galti tha?...main try to karta tha na?...nahin hota tha to main kya kar sakta tha yaar?...aur tum mujhe uske liye itne bada saza dena chahte ho?...khudse door karke?...kyun yaar?...kya kiya hain maine?

Daya gently turned his friend towards himself and wiped away his tears...he brought him to the bed and made him sit on it...then he knelt in front of him and said in teary tone...

Daya: is mein tumhara galti nahin hain yaar...tumne try to kiya th...dekh lo uska nateeja...aaj hum dono phirse ek saath hain...

Abhijeet(in same teary tone): par yeh saath kab tak rahega yaar?...tum to mujhe chodke jana chahte ho na?...yaar please mat ja...agar kuch galti ho gaya hain mujhse to please maaf kar de apne is bhai ko par yaar please mujhe chodke mat ja...pandrah saalon se tere saath ka aadat ho gaya hain yaar...ab nahin reh sakta tujhse door main...

Daya: jana kya main bhi chahta hu bolo?...par mujhe jana hi hoga yaar...main tumhe sahi salamat dekhna chahta hu...tumhare jaan mere liye humari dosti se mehenga hain yaar...yaar main hu hi manhoos...

Now it was Abhijeet's turn...he got super angry with that term 'manhoos'...he slapped him hardly on his left cheek...and shouted in pain and anger...

Abhijeet: how dare you Daya!...tumhare himmat kaise hua mere bhai ko mere hi samne manhoos kehte huye?...woh mere liye manhoos nahin balki lucky charm hain jiske saath hone ki ehsus se mere sab se dukh bhare din bhi sab se khush ki din mein badal jata hain...tum use manhoos keh rahe ho?...

Daya(shouted bitterly): manhoos hi hu main...jabse tumhare life mein aaya hu your life has become worse than hell...pehle mere wajah se tumhare yaddash gaya...phir maaji chali gayi aur is case mein mere nakaamiyaabi ke wajah se tum marne wale the...

Abhijeet(cut him in anger): what rubbish!...mere us halat ka jimmedar tum ho?...tumhe yeh lagta hain?...can you explain me how?...

Daya(still sobbing): main tumhe nahin bacha paya yaar...tum wahan sadak pe akele ladte rahe maut se!...mujhe yaad bhi kar rahe the na?...(Abhijeet sighed out a painful breathe and nodded)...mujhe bulaye bhi hoge...Siya ko kitna vishwas ke saath kahe the ki Daya uncle ko phone karna...tumhe mujh par kitna vishwas hain...aur main us vishwas ka maan nahin rakh paya...main nahin bacha paya tha tumhe...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tum yeh...

Daya(cut him in teary painful tone): tum hi batao yaar...kya mujhe tumse dur nahin jana chahiye?...mere hi nakaamiyabi ke wajah se tum apne maut ke nazdig pahuch gaye the...is ke baad bhi main kis haq se tumhare zindagi mein rahu?...

Abhijeet(in teary tone): phir to mujhe bohot pehle hi tumhare zindagi se chale jana chahiye tha na?...mere wajah se hi tum...kuch pal ke liye hi sahi...(his voice got chocked)...hume chodke...yeh duniya chodke chale gaye the...main to maut ke munh se wapas aa paya...tum to...

He bursted into tears remembering the darkest day of the part of his life he could remember...Daya nodded his head negatively...Abhijeet continued in teary heavy tone...

Abhijeet: woh sab to mere wajah se hi hua tha na yaar?...agar woh Rocky mujhe kidnap na kar pata to mujhe woh din dekhna nahin padta...aaj bhi kabhi kabhi mere khwabo mein uski woh khushi bhara awaz sunayi deta hain ki Daya to gaya!...tum soch bhi sakte ho Daya ki mujhe kaisa feel hota hain?...kitna guilty mehsoos hota hain?...lagta hain ki sirf aur sirf mere wajah se hi tum wahan...us halat mein...pahuch gaye the...mujhe to tumhare zindagi se bohot pehle chale jana chahiye tha na yaar?...

Daya stood up and wrapped him in his secured shell and began to rub his back to console him...he could feel Abhijeet was still weeping silently...Daya separated himself from him and said...

Daya: boss bas karo...humara to is bare mein pehle bhi baat ho chuka hain yaar...tum jimmedar nahin ho us baat ka...hum mein se koi bhi nahin hain...jimmedar hain to bas halat...tum kya jan bujhkar kidnapped huye the?...jan bujhke nahin bachaye the mujhe?...nahin na?...to?...tum kyun aaj bhi khudko jimmedar mante ho?...tumne to koshish kiya tha na...par us Rocky ne...(Abhijeet shivered hearing that name again)...arey arey ghabrao mat...main hu boss...dekhu main hu...tumhare saath hu...dekho mere taraf...(with more softness)...dekho...

Abhijeet looked at him with fear in his eyes...yes fear...fear of losing the most precious thing i.e. The only relation of his life...Daya felt that this same scare he had seen in those deep brown eyes three years ago too when he was losing his breathes rapidly...he understood that that fear had got buried in his heart...since then...Daya said...

Daya: yaar Abhi tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho?...tumne jan bujhke thodi na kuch kiya...woh sab mere saath hona likha tha yaar...honi ko hum tal nahin sakte the yaar...tum khudko jimmedar kyun mante ho?...

Abhijeet: to tum kyun mere saath jo kuch bhi hua tha uska jimmedar khudko mante ho?...

Daya looked towards his buddy with a jerk...Abhijeet was looking at him with straight eyes though tears were present in those pairs till now also...Daya said in trembling voice...

Daya: yaar boss ab us baat se iska kya lena dena?...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahin hain Daya...aur lena dena hain is liye hi pucha hain...jawab do...

Daya: yaar is mein galti mera hi hain...yaar agar main tumhare pass sahi waqt pe pahuch pata to shayad tumhe woh halat mein dekhna nahin padta hume...

Abhijeet: agar main sahi waqt pe Rocky pe goli chalata to shayad tumhe woh halat mein dekhna nahin padta hume...

Daya(super angry): ABHIJEEETTT!...chup ho jao!...ek aur labz nahin...

Abhijeet: kyun gussa aa raha hain?...mujhe bhi aa raha hain...kyun ki tum ek bekar ka theory apne dimaag mein ghusake baithe ho...abey ae akal ke aandhe!...mera woh halat tumhare nahin mere nakaamyabi ke wajah se hua tha...main hi Siya ko nahin bacha paya...par is mein mera bhi galti nahin tha...woh log bohot sare the team mein aur main akela tha...mujhe ek baat samajh nahin aa raha hain ki is mein tum kahan se aa gaye?...haan maine tumhe yaad kiya tha...bulaya tha...aur tum aaye bhi the...

Daya: par sahi waqt pe to nahin...

Abhijeet looked at him which compelled Daya to be shut his mouth...he felt now the person standing in front of him was not his buddy...but the rough and tough angry young man senior inspector Abhijeet who never listened to even himself after determining something...he said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: tum sahi waqt pe hi aaye the Daya...agar tum log wahan usi waqt pe nahin pahuchke thoda late pahuchte...to tumhe andaaza haina kya ho sakta tha?...shayad hum dono yahan saath nahin hote...balki tum aaj mere mala charhi tasveer ke saamne baithke aansoo baha rahe hote...

Daya(shouted in extreme pain and anger): ABHIJEET!...CHUP HO JAO...BILKUL CHUP MAIN KEHTA HU...

Abhijeet: mere baat ab tak khatam nahin hua hain Daya...let me finish first...tum log agar wahan usi waqt pe na jate to shayad aaj main is duniya mein na hota...aur kitna sahi waqt pe aana chahte the tum?...aur rahi baat mujhe bachane ki...arey pagal itna bhi nahin samajhte ki aaj agar main sahi salamat tumhare saamne khada hu to uske piche tumhara hi to mehnat hain...ek patient to medicines,operations ya treatments se nahin balki apni will powers se thik hote hain...tumne mujhe wahin cheez diye the...will power...arey main woh major operation ya itni dino se chal raha woh treatments se thik nahin hua hu...main to bas tere diye huye motivations ke wajah se thik hua hu...aur tumhe lagta hain ki...?

Daya broke into tears now...he began to sob bitterly...Abhijeet remained silent to give him time to expell all the pain and fear he bore in this long one month...Daya looked towards his face and said while sobbing badly...

Daya: I am sorry boss...I am really sorry...mujhe pata nahin kya ho gaya tha tab...mujhe lagne laga tha ki tum mujhse nafrat karne lage ho...isliye main tumse door jane ka socha...please mujhe maaf kar do...

Abhijeet(shocked): na...nafrat?...

Daya(still in sob): haan Abhi...mujhe bohot dar lagne laga tha...ki main tumhare aankho mein khud ke liye nafrat nahin dekh sakta isliye yeh faisla liya tha...

Abhijeet(still in shock): pandrah saal...pandrah saal ek saath rehne ke baad yeh jana hain tumne mujhe Daya ki main tumse nafrat kar sakta hu?...itna galat samjha tumne mujhe?...itna?...how could you do this yaar?...

Daya folded his palms before him and said...

Daya: main aisa sochna nahin chahta boss par us raat woh bura khwaab dekhne ke baad...yaar main khudko sambhal nahin paya...main bohot dar gaya tha...na jane kya kya soch raha tha...

Abhijeet: bura khwaab?...kya dekha tha?

Daya(scared): main nahin bata sakta boss...nahin...kabhi nahin...

He closed his eyes remembering that dark nightmare he had had that night...Abhijeet grabbed him from shoulder and said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: maine pucha hain kuch tumse Daya...kya dekha tha us khwaab mein?...

Daya(in scare): tum...tumhare ma...maut...saans...saans ruk jane ke wajah se...pata hain tumhe main usi moment tumhare doctor ko phone kiya aur pucha ki tumhe saans to aa raha haina?...uske baad har din har paal mujhe yeh dar satata raha ki tum saans to le pa rahe ho na...tumhi batao iske baad bhi main na daru?...

Abhijeet silently patted his shoulder and said in soft cute tone...

Abhijeet: itna jaldi tujhe chodke nahin jane wala hu bhai...abhi bohot kaam baki hain...(naughtily)...tere poto ko kahani bhi to sunana hain...unke saath khelna hain...khilana hain...

Daya lightly slapped his head and said in teasing tone...

Daya: kya baat hain Abhi!...bohot bada list banake rakhe ho lagta hain...tumhare potiyo ko zimmedari to lagta hain mujhe hi lena padega...kyun ki mere poto ko to tumhi sambhaloge...haina?...

Abhijeet: wah!...wah!...mere ghar mein potiya yani ki ladkiya aayegi...ladki matlab lakshmi...mera to kismat hi chamak jayega...

Daya(naughtily): aur janab police commissioner ban jaye...haina?

Abhijeet was about to say something when duo heard the sound of a car...the car was emtering through the gate...Abhijeet went to the window,peeped outside and startled...Daya noticed it...came beside him and asked in curiosity...

Daya: kya hua boss?...itna chauk kyun gaye?...

Abhijeet(in scare): arey yaar...Rawan aa gaye yahan...

Daya(astronished): to aane do na yaar...itna dar kyun rahe ho?...

Abhijeet lowered his head in fear,tension and guilt...Daya noticed it and asked...

Daya: kya baat hain Abhijeet?...kahin tum phirse hospital se bhag to nahin aaye na?...(seeing his scared face)...bohot achcha!...ane do unhe...

Abhijeet: kise?...

Daya(super angry): aur kaun?...tumhare favourite ACP sir urf Rawaan...aane do unhe...aaj unhi se tumhare pitayi karwaunga...phir tumhare kaan pakadke hospital le jayenge woh...wahin tumhare sahi saza hoga...tab tumhare akal thikane aayega...

Abhijeet: yaar Daya main tere aage haath jod raha hu...

Daya: mujhe to nahin dikh raha hain...

Abhijeet helplessly folded his hands in front of his naughty brother...and said in pleading tone...

Abhijeet: yaar...please aaj mujhe us raawan se bachale...yaar wada karta hu ki phir kabhi hospital se bhagne wali harkat nahin karunga...promise yaar...pakka promise...

Daya looked at him with fixed stare for a moment...he held his folded palms and separated them...he said in warm friendly manner...

Daya: jao maaf kiya...ek kaam karo tum kahin chup jao...yahan main inko sambhalta hu...jaldi karo...

* * *

ACP Pradyuman entered Abhijeet's mother's house and saw Daya was sitting on bed...he put his hand on his shoulder and asked in soft tone...

Pradyuman: Daya kya baat hain beta?...tum achanak lapata kyun ho gaye the?...aur yahan kyun baithe ho?...

Daya(stammered): na...nahin...mujhe bas Abhijeet ke theek hone ki khabar maaji ko dena tha...main to wahin dene aaya tha...

All of a sudden a sound of sneeze echoed in air...Pradyuman was shocked to hear that...Daya bit his tongue but then made false sound of sneeze himself and said...

Daya: der raat tak beach pe baithne ka nateeja...achcha khasa zukham ho gaya hain...aanchoo...

ACP Pradyuman raised his left eye brow and remained starring at Daya...he then said in soft tone...

Pradyuman: khada ho jao beta...

Daya(astronished): kh...khada ho jaun?...kyun?...

Pradyuman(in same tone): ho jao na beta...aaj itne din baad tumhe khush dekh raha hu...ek baar thik se sar se paon tak dekhne to do...khada ho jao...

Daya was not convinced but he could not deny the fatherly figure...he stood up...the sharp minded ACP grabbed him by his arm and pulled his younger son aside...

He then bent and peeped under the bed...he forwarded his hand and brought out Abhijeet from under the bed...grabbing his ear tightly...Daya remained starring at them with his mouth wide open...ACP twisted Abhijeet's ear a bit and said in angry tone...

Pradyuman: ab batao...bed ke niche chupke kya ho raha tha?...

Abhijeet: aah!...sir kaan chodiye dard ho raha hain...chodiye sir please...

Pradyuman: nahinnnn...pehle batao bed ke niche kyun chupe huye the tum?...aur tum yahan kar kya rahe ho?...tumhe to main hospital mein sulake aaya tha...

Daya grabbed the oppurtunity and spoke up...

Daya: jee sir...aur dekhiye janab bhagke mere pass aa gaye...aur aapko aate dekh ke bed ke niche chup gaya...haan sir aur zyada modiye uska kaan...

In reply Pradyuman grabbed his ear too in another hand and said...

Pradyuman: aur tumne use chupne ka jagah dikha diya...haina?...

Abhijeet(like a child): haan sir...dekhiye na kaha ki boss tum bed ke niche chup jao...aur main uske upar baith jata hu...Rawan tumhe dekh nahin payega...

Saying that he realised what he said and bit his tongue...Daya patted his head and Pradyuman looked at them with fiery eyes...he said...

Pradyuman: Raawan?...haan?...

He twisted their ears a little more...duo flinched in pain...Pradyuman said...

Pradyuman: waise Abhijeet tum hospital se bhaage kaise?...maine to dekha ki tum so rahe the...doctors se kehke tumhe sedatives bhi dilwaye the...tumhe to itni jaldi hosh nahin aana chahiye tha na?...phir tum yahan kaise aaye?...

Abhijeet: woh kya haina sir...aapne woh doctor ko shayad pehchana nahin...woh wahin doctor hain jise maine pichle saal madad kiya tha jab woh scandal mein phansa tha...koi uske chote bhai ko kidnap karke use majboor kar raha tha confess karne ke liye...tab maine use bachaya tha...aaj jab woh mujhe sedatives dene aaya tha tab maine use emotionally blackmail kiya...usko uske bhai ka kasam deke...aur use majboor kiya ki woh mujhe sedatives na de...aap jab cabin mein jhanke the tab main sirf natak kar raha tha sone ka...aapke jane ke baad main usi doctor ka mobile se beach mein nariyel pani bechnewale apne ek informer ko call kiya jisne confirm kiya ki Daya aaj beach mein baithke khud ke saath paglo jaisa baat kar raha tha...

Daya felt embarassed remembering his act of talking with his second entity sitting in beach...Pradyuman looked at him sarastically...Abhijeet continued...

Abhijeet: haan to uske baad maine guess lagwaya ki yeh ho kahan sakta hain...sochke dekha ki yeh tab jis mental state hain yahan aane ka chance hi zyada hain...to apne ek informer ko call karke ek set naya kapda mangwa liya aur pehenke bhag aaya...

Daya: us doctor ki phone ka balance tumne hi khatam kar diya...wah! Wah!...wah! Wah!...

Abhijeet: haan sony entertainment television ka channel!...

Pradyuman grabbed their ears more tightly and said...

Pradyuman: sony wah nahin sony yay!...

Duo simultaneously shouted suddenly...

Duo: arey Salunkhe sahab aaiye aaiye...

Pradyuman instantly left their ears and turned towards the main door...duo looked at each other in shock as they had not planned this before...but after realising that their ears were free now...both shouted simultaneously...

Daya: Abhijeet bhago...

Abhijeet: Daya bhago...

* * *

 _ **Seven Hours Later**_

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly after having a long sleep...he was lying on the same bed in the same cabin of City Hospital...he turned his head a bit and discovered Daya standing beside the open window with his gaze fixed outside the window...he called him softly...

Abhijeet: Daya...idhar aa...

Daya got back his senses with it and came to his lying buddy...he was looking too much silent and guilty...Abhijeet noticed it and asked in loving tone...

Abhijeet: Daya kya hua yaar?...phir se chup kyun ho gaya tu?...hum to baat kar chuke haina yaar...phir?...

Daya(in low tone): I am sorry Abhi...

Abhijeet(astronished): yeh lo!...sorry kyun?...kya kiya hain tumne?...kuch bhi to nahin...phir?

Daya(with hesitation): woh...tab...main...yaar mujhe tumhe utna zor se thappad nahin marna chahiye tha...woh bhi itne baar...par kya karta main bhi?...utna gussa jo dila diye the tum...sorry yaar...mujhe maaf kar do...

Abhijeet bursted out in a whole hearted laugh...Daya was shocked...he just managed to utter...

Daya: tumhe hansi aa raha hain boss?...

Abhijeet was trying his best to control his laugh...finally he suceeded and said...

Abhijeet: warna kya aansoo ayega?...(again he began to laugh)...yaar Daya tum bhi na...kya kya sochte rehte ho?...

Daya(in anger): daant andar lo warna sare ke sare toot jayenge aaj...

Abhijeet: yaar tu pagal hain kya?...maine bhi to tujhe ek thappad lagaya na?...phir?...Daya jab hum kisi apne ko galti karte huye dekhte ya sunte to humara dimaag thik nahin rehta...hum turant use saza dekar sudharna chahte...yahin to hain ek sachcha risha...jis mein haq jataya ja sakta hain...tumne bhi wahin kiya...yakeen mano mujhe bilkul bura nahin laga...par haan dard hua tha...par dosti mein itna to chalta hi hain...haina?...

Daya nodded and hugged his buddy tightly with a pure happy smile on his face...the shining full moon outside was the only witness of the pure reunion of this loving souls...

THE END...

* * *

 ** _kabhi kabhi rishton ko khone ka dar hume usi rishtein se dur bhagate hain...par jab koi dil se juda rishta saath hota hain to kisi ko bhi itna power nahin hota ki woh use nuksan pahuchaye..._**

 ** _A special thanks to that guest who had given me the name of suspence giver_**

 _A lot of thanks to all the reviewers...  
_

 _please r and r_


End file.
